One Change Too Many
by AlphaDragon9700
Summary: Natsu's strength comes from his comrades. But what happens when something that changes. What happens when he sees all the ones he cares, wiped out by Acnologia? What happens when he is sent back into the past by his brother Zeref after the battle with Acnologia. What can one change bring to the future Dragon King? Smarter Natsu, NatsuxHarem
1. Prolouge

Be warned their will be MAJOR changes than the ones in the Anime and in the Manga.

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH THE WORK OF THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA! THIS FAN FICTION IS SIMPLY FOR YOURS AND MINE ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT MAY ARISE IN THE STORY! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

"Talking/YELLING"

'_Thinking/Telepathy'_

**_"Creature/Monster Talking/Yelling_****_"_**

**_Creature/Monster Thinking'_**

**Spells**

* * *

_Present:_

The demon guild known as Tartaros went to war with the strongest light guild, Fairy Tail. During the fight, the demons and the members of Fairy Tail failed to notice the legendary black wizard on a hill. 'Soon enough Natsu, you will grow strong. I just need to wait a little more,' thought Zeref.

His plan had been in affect long enough. Natsu proved time an time again that he won his fights from luck or from outside help.

Zeref had figured out how to stop that but it involved a new purpose in his life. This time he wouldn't need anyone's help. He now had his brother. The black wizard looked into the black smog filled sky. 'Soon Mavis, I will join you in the other world, and my ultimate creation will fight my worst.'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu struggled to stand up. Mard Geer had him pinned down while he looked like he didn't have a scratch on him._ 'Damn it! He's too strong!'_ he thought.

His eyes nearly bulged out when he heard a roar miles away. The same roar that burned the definition of fear into his conscious. The same roar he heard years ago on Tenrou Island. _'No! Why is that monster here! And why now!'_ he thought.

While he was distracted Mard gave him an uppercut to the face. "Give up human. Your two weak to fight me alone," he said while still holding the book. "FACE may have been deactivated, the demons of Tartaros may have fallen, but Acnologia is coming and make no doubt, he will destroy everyone that you care about," he said.

"It doesn't matter if that overgrown lizard comes or not! I'll fight you, him, or anyone if it means protecting my comrades!" yelled Natsu as his body was covered in scorching flames. Mard was a little impressed that he could still fight but knew it would be his down fall.

"You continue to amaze me human. However you can hardly stand yet you continue to fight. As a reward, I will make your death a very quick one," said Mard Geer.

Before Mard could deliver the final blow, he noticed that Natsu was glowing. Golden flames surrounded him and the dragon slayer screams in pain. The flames spread into the air outlining a large and menacing draconic shape.

As the shape took form Mard could see dark red scales, scars that littered its body, and two menacing eyes that rivaled the evilest of demons. Right before his very eyes had the flames of his opponent turned into a large red dragon.

The dragon let out a roar that shook the heavens. The red dragon lowered it's head to look at the salmon haired dragon slayer. **"So my son was bested by a demon! I'm a bit disappointed Natsu,"** said the dragon. Natsu had a mix of emotions in him. He knew this dragon. The same one that had left him in the year x777.

He felt joy, anger, confusion, sadness, and relieved. "I-igneel," he whispered. Igneel looked in the distance. He flapped his mighty wings and took off into he sky. The dragon king flew to the north. Waiting for him their was a pitch black dragon with blue tribal tattoos on its body. Its head was rounder than that of Igneel's and it had pure white eyes. The dragon roared and Igneel did the same.

Acnologia had arrived, and it was fueled by rage at seeing the Fire Dragon King. **"It has been 400 years and yet an ugly creature such as yourself still roams Earthland!"** yelled Igneel. **"I will make sure that you do not ever return!"** he yelled.

Igneel attacked with a flaming fist, hitting Acnologia straight in the face. The Dragon growled and also attacked, smacking Igneel with its tail.

On the ground, the Fairy Tail were in awe of the power Igneel had. The Tenrou group especially since they had faced that monster before and their attacks did nothing. Natsu felt a mix of emotions and using his magic he launched himself into the air and got on Igneel's back.

"What the hell you bastard! How the hell did you appear from my flames and why'd you leave me!" yelled Natsu in anger.

**"Now isn't the time you brat!" **yelled Igneel. Igneel dodged another attack and delivered a devastating breath attack. The breath attack covered all of Acnologia and created an explosion of fire in the air that shook heaven and earth from Igneel's immense power. **"Let me deal with Acnologia first and then I'll tell you. For now get the book of E.N.D. We can't allow the demons to revive him,"** Igneel said referring to Mard Geer.

After a while Natsu agreed and began to fight with Mard again only to completely miss him with every attack or for Mard to block them. "Your pathetic you insect," said Mard. "You can't beat me. I'm in a completely different league than you!" he said as multiple spiked roots hit Natsu.

The mage screamed in pain. He was panting heavily and Mard was still ready for more. It annoyed him since all the demon had been doing was dodging, delivering cheap shots, and clutching the book of E.N.D in his hand with a huge smirk on his face.

"Damn it Natsu! I thought you could do better than that," said a voice. Natsu turned to see a shirtless Gray Fullbuster with a strange tattoo on his forearm.

"I see Silver passed on his magic to a weakling like you," said Mard. "I knew he would betray me eventually. I just didn't know when," he said with a smirk.

"You know you two amuse me. A human who has fought multiple of my demons and survived. And a human who defeated his father to even get close to fight me," said Mard. "I tried to give your death's mercy but you leave me no choice. You two have made me feel something I haven't felt in so long. Anger," said Mard as he had a crazed look in his eyes.

The look in his eyes set shivers down the ice mage and dragon slayer. "Gray," said Natsu.

The newly made Devil Slayer looked at him. "As much as I want to take him on alone," Natsu began. "I don't stand a chance alone. We need to take him out together," he said.

The ice mage looked at him before he scoffed. "Try not to get in my way. Cause once this is over I'm kicking your pyro ass with this new magic," he smirked.

Natsu gave him a cocky grin. "First one to finish him wins!" he said. Gray and Natsu both rushed and started to attack the Underworld King with everything they had.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

While Gray and Natsu were fighting Mard Geer, Igneel fighting Acnologia, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were fighting their old master, Jiemma. He had been turned into a demon by Mard Geer and had become incredibly more powerful.

Sting and Rogue struggled against him, but their hearts never gave up, and after a while, they managed to defeat him. The two dragon slayers were panting. The fight took everything out of them.

Everyone in the warzone was tired. Fairy Tail's toughest mages could hardly stand. Even the mages considered S-Class. Laxus Dreyer, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, and even the mighty Natsu Dragneel.

Fairy Tail was worn out taking down most of Tartaros. Sabertooth's two dragon slayers looked in he sky. The two dragons were still fighting in the air. Both delivered attack after attack.

Dispute being on the verge of collapsing, they were amazed of the strength the two dragons and their pure power. The red dragon, they had never seen and didn't know where it had come from. The black dragon however, they knew that that was the King of Dragons and the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia.

After a gruesome amount of time, Natsu and Gray managed to defeat Mard Geer with the help of Natsu unlocking dragon force on his own and Gray's final attack with his devil slayer magic. The two dragons would be the ones to decide how this battle would end.

Just as Igneel was about to attack, Acnologia slashed right through him, destroying and tearing the fire dragon apart.

"IGNEEL!" yelled Natsu. He rushed towards where Igneel was. Igneel landed close to the Fairy Tail wizards. They checked to see if Igneel was alright. This was their mistake.

**_"NO!"_** yelled Igneel. **_"Get away!"_** he yelled. The guild looked up, but it was to late. **_"You were pathetic Igneel as well as your son's guild. You will all die!"_** Acnologia roared. Acnologia launched its final breath attack, destroying the guild, the twin dragons, and Igneel in one huge attack, leaving Natsu and Gray alone.

Natsu now burst into tears. The guild was gone because of his weakness. Igneel was gone because he was stupid and arrogant. And now he was alone because he was weak. He looked at Gray and he also had tears alone. They didn't notice someone behind them.

"Now that their gone out will be easier!" said Mard Geer as he pierced Gray's heart with a vine. Gray couldn't even scream in pain since Mard had killed him instantly. Before he could do the same to Natsu. He found that he couldn't move. "I'm disappointed Mard Geer. You should know that you aren't to lay a finger on your master, E.N.D," said a voice.

Right behind him was Zeref. Natsu was now confused, sad, shocked, and even more, angry. Zeref looked in the sky and saw a blue beam headed towards them. Acnologia didn't want survivers, especially Zeref and E.N.D.

Before Natsu could react, everything went white. He heard an explosion but weirdly enough felt no pain and before he knew it, he was in darkness...

* * *

_Hours Later..._

Salamander awoke a couple of hours later. The dragon slayer groaned in discomfort as he stretched his arms. The salmon hair mage popped some of his bones and looked around.

Still, the dragon slayer saw nothing but darkness. He seemed to be floating in an endless sea of black without an end. Despite this, he chuckled to himself.

_'So I'm dead now,' _he thought. _'I'm sorry gramps, Erza, Laxus, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Igneel...I failed,' _he thought.

A single tear fell down his cheek. Everyone was dead because he was weak. _'Why was I so weak. I promised to protect fairy tail! I couldn't even protect myself!'_ he thought.

"Now, now Natsu. Is that anyway to think of yourself," said a voice. Natsu turned around and saw the person he hated. Someone he didn't want to see.

"Zeref," he growled. Zeref gave him a smile. It wasn't a sadistic or warm one. It was one of sadness. Now the dragon slayer was confused. Confused of where he was. Confused of why he was with Zeref, and even more on why Zeref was sad.

"I'm sorry all the pain I've caused you. I never wanted this Natsu. All I ever wanted was for you to be revived and me to die. When you died, I was forced to revive you into E.N.D, or also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. After I created Acnologia I realized I would never become human once more. No matter how much you hate me, Igneel and the people you've met, I made sure that you would met them. I made sure that you would know that you always had a family, instead of having a brother like me. One that kills everything and everyone he cares about around him," said Zeref with tears in his eyes.

Now Natsu was shocked. He was not only E.N.D, but he was also Zeref's brother! "Now I know that I must make amends with you," said Zeref. "Natsu you aren't dead," he said.

"Mard Geer was killed in the blast as well as your friends and Igneel. However I managed to save us," said Zeref. Natsu growled. "What the hell is the point in me living. You should just finish me off now because everyone I knew and loved is now dead! And all because I was too damn weak to even fight for them!" yelled Natsu.

Zeref looked at him and knew his plan would work. "Natsu, if you were stronger, do you think you could save them?" asked Zeref. Natsu looked at him confused but said, "I don't think so! I know so!"

Zeref smiled again. "With my help, I can help you see them again," said Zeref.

Natsu grabbed him by the collar. "I know your lying so quite trying to manipulate me. I'm not some fucking puppet that you can just use for your entertainment," said Natsu in anger. Zeref smiled at him again. "All you have to do is trust me," he said as he held out his hand. "If you don't, you'll never see Igneel or anyone of your friends again," said Zeref.

Natsu looked at him for a minute before sighing. He reluctantly grabbed Zeref's hand. Instantly, he felt huge amounts of magic power in the area. So much that he began to think he was in the Tower Of Heaven again. He looked at the pitch black place and the entire area glowed light blue. As time progressed, the area glowed brighter. Zeref had his eyes closed and was now talked.

"God of Time, and master of the past, present, and future, Chronos I ask that you to bind our minds and souls together and set us back to the time when he was young and I was dormant. Give him back what time has taken and take me as a vessel in exchange," said Zeref.

A monstrous, deep voice could be heard in the area. **_"I do this favor, for the boy Zeref as he has caused nothing to deserve this! As the Master of Time, I grant your request. Now GO!" _**yelled the voice.

Natsu felt the place collapse and his body shrink to the size of a child. He felt drowsy but fought to stay awake. "Sleep Natsu, for tomorrow you will see, what only someone else managed to pull off," said Zeref.

With those final words, Natsu stopped fighting it and fell asleep. He would have to wait until tomorrow to see if Zeref kept his part if the deal. As long as Natsu trusted him, he would.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? To complex, to simple or good? Leave comments and stay tune for the first chapter coming soon! Until next time, I'm out!_****_ Also just want to shoutout a major influence for me. Kript is well known in the Fanfiction area around here and his fairy tail stories are a major inspiration for this series. Just wanted to shout him out as i believe he is an incredible writer and deserves nothing but the best!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I'm back with chapter one and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Anyways the pairing Is a Natsu Harem fict so if you don't like then don't read! I repeat! If you don't like then don't read okay! If you hate me then sorry you feel that way. Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail and I probably never will! Now on with the chapter!_**

"Talking/YELLING"

_'Thinking/Telepathy'_

**"Creature/Monster Talking/Yelling"**

**_'Creature/Monster Thinking'_**

**Spells**

_Time Lapse (Ex:Tomorrow)_

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

The salmon haired dragon slayer woke up. "Damn it. Where the hell am I,' he thought. He looked around for Zeref.

"What the hell. He promised to help me so where the hell is he." said Natsu. Natsu then looked at himself and was shocked. He had regressed to the size of a child. He was even missing Igneel's scarf.

"W-what the hell!" he yelled. He recognized his clothing when he was younger. It was he same clothes that he wore when he was training with Igneel long ago. "How did this happen," whispered Natsu.

_'Relax brother,'_ said voice. "Who's there!" yelled Natsu. _'Shut up! It's me. Zeref.'_ said Zeref. Natsu's eyes widened. "Where are you? Where am I and why am I a little kid again? And why are you in my head?" asked Natsu.

Zeref sighed. _'First answer me this. Did you hear the name of the person I called before you passed out?'_ asked Zeref. Natsu thought for a minute and said, "Yeah I heard you say the name Chronos."

_'Good well you should know that Chronos is the God of Time. And before you ask, I asked him if he could bring us back to the past,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu's eyes widened. It still brought a question in his head. How far back did they go back? _'I can hear your thoughts and we are back in X771. The day you started training with Igneel,'_ said Zeref. Natsu's eyes widened. "H-how are you in my head though," whispered Natsu. He could hear Zeref sigh.

_'When I asked Chronos to bring us into the past, it required one of our souls to merge with another. I chose to merge with you, meaning that my body, and magic are gone, but my conscious, my thoughts, are now merged with yours. From now on I will be guiding you. And don't worry about the death magic. Since it was a curse on my body it can't effect my soul, meaning it can't effect you,' _said Zeref.

"Wow," said Natsu. "What about my other magic. Like my Lightning Flame mode or my Dark Flame mode?" asked Natsu. _'Turns out you still have them. However they will remain dormant until you learn both Lightning and Dark type magic. You also have a bit of Flame God Magic. As for Re-quip and Transformation Magic, you will need to practice with them,' _said Zeref.

"Alright, that doesn't seem to tough. Although won't me training extra put an impact on future fights," asked Natsu._ 'Of course it will. It's the reason I brought you here. Natsu, you may be strong but you have much to learn. I've watched you the entire time from a far and time and time again I've seen you beat your enemies by pure luck or by interference,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu wanted to argue but he realized Zeref was right. The strong opponents he faced. Erigor, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Cobra, Zero, Hades, and the Demons of Tartaros, more specifically Jackal and Mard Geer. He couldn't even beat Mira or Erza in a fair fight.

While he did beat Jellal, it was with the help of Ethernano that helped him defeat him. Even then, it had nearly killed him and would have surly if not for his durability as a dragin slayer. Natsu clenched his fist in anger. Zeref was right. He was weak, and only won from those reasons.

_'Natsu don't get angry over this. You may not be as strong as you think, but with my help you will,'_ said Zeref. _'If you look to your left then you can see Igneel,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu turned to his left and saw Igneel sleeping. The human loving dragon was snoring as well, which kind of annoyed Natsu in a way but not to much. _'I've taken you back in time so that right now you start training today. After today I want you to ask Igneel to train you as hard as he can. Even when he asks if you are sure go through with it as it is the only way for you to get stronger,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu nodded, understanding his brother's instructions. He wanted to get as strong as mentally and physically possible and at any cost.

"Wait I just remembered, what about my second origin. Do I still have it?" asked Natsu. Zeref took a while to answer before he said, _'You unfortunately have to unlock it again, but it shouldn't be to hard now.'_

Natsu grumbled as he remembered the extreme amount of pain he had to go through to unlock it. It was still worth it in the end. _'Alright Natsu, I know you have more questions, but you should rest. That time travel took a lot of magic power out of you so rest up,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu nodded and went by the sleeping Igneel and rested near him. _'I won't make he same mistakes I made last time. Zeref gave me another chance and sacrificed his body for me to get another chance. I intend to use it,'_ thought Natsu before darkness and exhaustion took over once more.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Natsu yawned as he awoke on the cave floor. Apparently Igneel was still asleep. Natsu looked around and realized that it was barely morning. The sun was still going up. The sun beamed in his eyes.

"One of these days I'm gonna eat you, then we'll see who has the last laugh," grumbled Natsu. He heard a loud laugh behind him.

**"With my training you may just achieve that Natsu,"** bellowed Igneel. The Fire Dragon seemed to get out of the cave with ease. **"Tell me Natsu. Do you think you have what it takes to take my training head on?"** asked Igneel.

Natsu looked at him. He had to get his emotions together. It had only been one day since he saw Igneel die. Yet, thanks to Zeref and Chronos, he was able to see him again, and in a few years, he would see Fairy Tail again.

"Yeah. I know I can do this. Even if this training is harder than anything I will ever face. Even if I exhausted to the point where I want to collapse, I will complete my training," said Natsu with confidence.

Igneel however seemed impressed._ **'Zeref never told me Natsu would be as confident as this,'**_ thought Igneel. Finally he smiled at Natsu. **"Natsu you will be put through hell with this training. However I sense incredible amounts of magical power within you that I have not felt in a very long time,"** said Igneel. He thought for a while before smirking.

**"I have decided!"** he bellowed. **"If you can master Fire Dragon Slayer Magic then I will give you the gift to continuously get more powerful. Do you accept these conditions?"** asked Igneel.

Natsu thought for a while. In the past Igneel had never offered this and now the salmon haired boy wanted to learn more than ever. "I accept!" yelled Natsu with confidence.

Igneel gave a smirk. **"From now on Natsu we are teacher and pupil. Whatever I tell you to do then you will do. Understood!"** yelled Igneel as Natsu nodded.

**"Alright first we need to see if your magic is compatible with mine. I want our to go to that rock and meditate in order for me to see what type of magic you will be able to use,"** said Igneel. Natsu nodded and sat on a big rock before closing his eyes. He got into a meditation seating position and focused on his breathing, the breeze, the amount of light and his magic power.

_'I remember this. Igneel told me that meditation is other way to not only enhance your magic capabilities, but also lure out your magic. If only I did this in the past more often, then I would be stronger,'_ thought Natsu.

_'Indeed. But at least you remember. And Igneel is in for a surprise for when he senses your magic,'_ said Zeref to Natsu.

_'Why is that?'_ asked Natsu. Before Zeref could respond, Natsu's magic energy started to flare up. Natsu could feel the warmth of his magic. He could tell it was his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic since he had done this in the past before with Igneel but he felt two other feeling he only had felt a handful of times, even after all his time in his previous timeline.

It was almost as if that were two different types of magic. One of the two felt very tingly, but it didn't feel bad. The other one was a more cold feeling. It wasn't bad neither, but it felt a little sinister to Natsu.

_'Zeref, what is this magic?' _asked Natsu. _'Do not be alarmed Natsu. When we were sent back in time I sacrificed my body for yours to not feel any of the side affects. In return you would hold my soul until the end. However, the travel must have unlocked the lightning and dark magic much faster than I anticipated. I just hope Igneel still has his friends cause you are about to get more powerful than you ever imagined,'_ said Zeref.

**"Interesting. I was not aware that you were also able to learn Lightning and Abyss Magic Natsu,"** said Igneel. **"However, with those two Magic types added with the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic I will teach you, you will become the strongest,"** he said with a grin.

Natsu grinned back. "Okay Igneel, what do we do now?" asked Natsu. Igneel gave a grin. **"Change of plans my student. Climb on my back and hold on. We need to go somewhere to get your training started,"** said Igneel as he grabbed Natsu with his hand and let him on his back.

Natsu was confused. _'Zeref, where are we going?'_ asked Natsu. Natsu swore that he could feel Zeref smirk. _'You will see Natsu,'_ said Zeref.

They flew for a good thirty minutes with Natsu quickly getting bored until Igneel had started a conversation with the future dragon slayer. They engaged in small talk, jokes and a few questions.

After a while Igneel seemed to slow down. "Natsu your magic is more interesting than I had first anticipated which is why I brought you here," said Igneel. The Fire Dragon King landed on the tallest mountain there was in the area.

Natsu climbed off his step fathers back and looked around. Igneel had never taken him here. The area around the mountain was, well mountainous. The mountain they were on had a very large cave and a large training meadow. For as far as he could see their were sharp mountains with lush thick forests in every direction. The most notable feature was the sky.

The sky was gray and black in color from the heavy thunder clouds in the sky. Natsu could hear thunder in the distance. Another thing he noticed was that the first was darker than normal forests Natsu had seen in the past.

**"Welcome to Dragon Peak! It is an ancient battleground in which many dragins have battled on for centeries. As you can see this place is much different than my place,"** said Igneel. **"We will train here, however you will be trained by me and two others,"** said Igneel. Natsu looked in the cave and was wide eyed. He saw two pairs of eyes, one crimson red and the other pair was dark blue.

He saw movement and out of the shadows appeared two dragons, each of them equal to Igneel's size. The first one with the crimson red eyes had a almost terrifying appearance. It had black scales on most of its body with its pale white underside and the sections on its bat like wings being a pale white color.

The next dragon looked a bit more friendlier but incredibly strong. The dragon had royal blue scales, almost electric blue with its underside being snow white. The two dragons had scars everywhere on their bodies, some deeper than others as proof of the heavy combat they were in.

**"Natsu, meet my friends the Abyss Dragon King, Dāku and the Lightning Dragon King, Arashi,"** said Igneel.

The two dragons looked at Natsu and then at Igneel. **"Interesting. His magic power is abnormally high,"** said Arashi. **"Yes and it seems that his power is also compatible with our magic,"** said Dāku. The two looked at each other and smiled at Natsu.

**"Would you be interested in learning all three of our magic's Natsu? You will get stronger. However when trained by three Dragon Kings your body will have to fight exhaustion constantly,"** warned Igneel.

Natsu gave a smirk. "I'm up for it. After all dragons don't give up no matter what. If I'm gonna be the student of three dragon kings then I might as well learn to never give up!" yelled Natsu as he hit his fists together with a smirk plastered on his face.

The three dragon kings smirked as they saw how determined the salmon haired child was. **"Prepare yourself Natsu for you will face the toughest training in history!"** bellowed the three dragons.

Zeref smirked in Natsu's mind. _'Don't worry Natsu. I'll make sure that this time you can reach your true potential.'_

* * *

**_And that's a wrap on chapter 1 of the series ! I've honestly been hyoed about writing this for a while now! Took me a while to do this but I did anyways. I've been super busy with homework and school that it pisses me off. Also, then we had the Las Vegas shooting (My prayers to the victims and their families.) While I would rant about it, I don't believe in giving a mass murderer any attention. Anyways, the Harem will be posted in the next chapter. Anyways, see you guys._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_What is this!! Two chapters in essentially a week! It must be fake right!? Wrong!!_** **_Hey guys back at it again with a new chapter and like I said, there is still a lot of things from school that I need to do so updates may be a bit slow. Doesn't mean I won't update whenever I can so I did! I do not have the shipping list complete yet (as of 11/11/19) but I am working on what would work best in this story so I do apologize in advance in advance if your favorits are not chosen. Anyways, thats all and hope you all enjoy!_**

"Talking/YELLING"

_'Thinking/Telepathy'_

**"Creature/Monster Talking/YELLING"**

**_'Creature/Monster Thinking'_**

**Spells**

_(Time Lapse)_

* * *

Explosions could be heard far away from a normally quiet village. The villagers had assembled at the center of the village many mumbling of what could be going on. Still, despite how far the blasts were, they seemed rather worried. The village chief had sent a 200,000 jewel request to all the legal Guilds in the surrounding areas to get rid of a dark guild that had set uo a few miles from the village. The dark guild started to tax the village and if they weren't played, they rampaged throughout the village, destroying homs and taking valuables for themselves.

Anyone who tried to get help would just not return, saving themselves instead of helping the village. A couple of mages resided in the area however all were far two weak to take on the entire guild. The villagers and their chief had lost all hope until one mage came through.

About a week after the magic council accepted their request, a guild accepted their request. A mage came by, a man, covered by a black cloak and met with the chief. After a few minutes he headed towards the woods were the Dark Guild had set up their base. With the explosions not stopping, the villagers wondered if the mage was this strong or if it was the dark guild he was sent to defeat.

* * *

_(__In the woods a few minutes ago__)_

In the woods a teen walked through the forest. The teen wore black baggy pants, black and gold vest, a black skin tight shirt that went a little bit part his elbows, a yellow, white trimmed items belt, and his scaly white scarf securely wrapped around his muscular neck. A hooded cloak covered his face. On his back was a slender sword with a black handle. A red tattoo of a fairy with a spiked tail and wing on his right shoulder. "So this is where they are at," he said. "Aye Sir! That's were the chief said the guild was!" said a blue cat?

"Yeah I know. Why don't ya go back and get the rune knights from the village for me Happy? If this Dark Guild is as weak as the others, then I should be done pretty quick," said the teen. Happy gave a salute and said, "Aye Sir!"

The teen gave a smile and walked up to the guild hall. It looked very old with holes in the ceiling and the paint coming off the metal, showing the rusted metal in some places. He heard laughing in the back of him and turned around to see a bunch of thugs.

"Well well well! Look what we have here boys! You must have a death wish kid cause your tresspassing," said the thug pointing a lead pipe at the cloaked man. He noticed the red tattoo on the teen's shoulder and smiled even wider. "Oh? A Faury Tail brat eh? Why don't you show us how pathetic your guild is."

The teen smirked. "So ya think Fairy Tail is pathetic," he said as he removed his cloak. "I'm about to show you why were the top guild in Fiore," he said as reddish and orangish flames covered him from head to toe.

"Ah shit! Its Salamander John! Natsu Dragneel! One of their top Mages!" yelled another thug.

Natsu smirked. "I guess I better handle this quick. Would be a shame if the council got here to steal my thunder," he said as his flames disappeared and were replaced by a black aura. Natsu's fist crashed into the ground, cracking the earth below him and creating a black magic circle with a dragon head in the middle.

"**Abyss Dragon Chains**!" yelled Natsu. Out if the magic circle, black chains popped out, grabbing and binding the dark guild members. "Damn it!" yelled John as he was struggling to set free. With every struggle he felt like he was getting weaker. Just what the hell were theses chains?! Natsu yawned. "Man, you guys are really pathetic. Oh, by the way, try not to use any magic or moving. Those chains consume the human energy including ethernano every time you move. You move too much and...well, let's just say you'll be having someone pay for a funeral. Or digging a hole," said Natsu

The mage heard footsteps behind him a turned around. "So I take it my men didn't give you a challenge," said the man. Natsu looked to see a very muscular man with a long black hair braided into a waist long pony tail. The man wore a small red cup like hat, a black karate Gi with white outlines, and black sandals. The man had a powerful green aura flowing throughout his body, giving him a frightning appearance that would intimidate most people. Most except for Natsu.

"I take it your the master of this dark guild," said Natsu while growling a bit. He heard from the villagers what they did to them. Tax them, destroy their homes, and even killed some people like the mages. He wasn't backing down from a bastard like this guy. The man frowned that Natsu showed no fear. "I am the master of this guild, Black Rose. My name is Raymond and for insulting my guild you will die!" he yelled as he charged at Natsu.

"**Explosion Magic: Destruction Circle**!" yelled Raymond. A large, green colored explosion surrounded the area Natsu was in. The blasts even blew some of the dark mages away along with a massive part of the guild's building. The explosions not only caused one, but five different explosions. Once the blasts ended, Raymond looked at the area that was heavy with dust and yet all he could see was a massive crater where Natsu once stood with pieces of Natsu's black cloak remaining.

"Pathetic. I expected better from the great Salamander of Fairy Tail," said Raymond. "Man that attack was strong but you really need to learn how to control your magic better," said a voice.

Raymond looked behind him to see that Natsu was behind him, completely unharmed. The only thing damaged was on his black cloak and other than that, he was complete unharmed. Natsu however threw what ever remained of his cloak onto the floor. "To think I came all this way to fight you. Man it would have been better to see Ice Princess fight you. Then again, what would be a the fun in not kicking the shit out of you." said Natsu with a grin.

The dragon slayer's insults threw Raymond into a rage, making him charge at Natsu with a green glowing fist. He aimed for Natsu's face but Natsu easily sidestepped.

Natsu smirked as his feet caught on fire. "**Fire Dragon Talons**!" he yelled as he did a back flip, giving Raymond a double kick to the face in the form of two flaming feet.

Natsu was back on his feet and charged. His fist erupted with royal blue colored lightning. "**Lightning Dragon, Storming Fist**!" yelled Natsu as he gave Raymond a punch to the face. Raymond was now in the ground, knocked out cold.

Natsu pulled out magic restraining hand cuffs and placed them on Raymond's arms. A rock was nearby and Natsu sat on it while in a meditation position.

_'A little over board, no,'_ said the voice in his head. Natsu sighed. _'You know as well as I do, that wasn't even close to a fraction of my full power, Zeref,' _said Natsu. Natsu felt Zeref smirk. _'No but I do know two females that are going to be a bit mad when they find out that you let someone destroy part of a forest,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu sighed. _'True but Erza is on a job for another three days and Mira went on an A-Class request with Elfman,'_ said Natsu. Natsu then thought if someone else. _'What about Mira's sister. Lisanna. Natsu we've talked about the situation. Stay at the guild when that day comes, or disobey and go,'_ said Zeref.

_'I've told you brother, I don't know. Either way I don't want to lose her on that damn job, or in Edolas,'_ said Natsu. _'Very well, we'll talk later,'_ said Zeref as he cut communication with Natsu. Natsu sighed and waited for the rune knights.

After a couple of minutes the rune knights arrived with a large magic mobile to take the Dark Guild members to prison. They thanked Natsu for stopping them and told him the village chief wanted to talk with him.

"Come in Happy! Let's go see the old man," said Natsu. "Aye sir!" exclaimed the feline. Natsu and Happy then made their way down to the awaiting village.

* * *

_(Later)_

"Thank you for taking down that dark guild!" said the village chief. "They have been messing with my people for a very long time," he said.

The village chief was a very old man. The man was very short and used a cane to get around. He also wore a very big robe that covered his legs from site. "It was no problem. Those guys weren't to tough!" said Natsu.

"Aye sir! Natsu gave them a good old bashing!" said Happy. The chief and Natsu chuckled at Happy's reaction. "Well here is the reward I promised," said the chief as he gave Natsu two large bags filled with Jewel.

Natsu however gave one back to him. "I think you should keep his one. On the way here I saw a couple of buildings that weren't in the best condition," said Natsu, "You should use this for that."

The man shook his head. "As generous as that is, you've saved us, I insist you keep this reward, you've certainly earned it," insisted the chief. Natsu gave a smile. "If it is mine then I choose to give half to the village," he said as he gave him one of the bags. The chief smiled. "Thank you for your help and I hope you come visit some time. Fairy Tail will always have our support," he said giving the dragon slayer a slight bow..

The said dragon slayer gave a slight chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck at the gesture. He gave the man a grin. "Anytime you need us, just send a request to Fairy Tail," said Natsu. Saying his goodbyes, the dragon slayer walked out with Happy. "So Natsu! Are we gonna go get some fish!" exclaimed Happy. Natsu chuckled. "Well I don't know. You remember what a certain someone said. To not give you fish as your punishment," said Natsu.

Happy pouted. "Awe no fair! Fine I guess I'll tell Erza that you've been fighting with Gray!" said Happy. Natsu sighed. _'Just get him a fish. You know she wouldn't hurt you,'_ said Zeref. _'Do you guarantee that?' _asked Natsu. Zeref didn't answer but Natsu decided to give Happy what he wanted.

"Fine then Happy. Once we get to Magnolia you'll get your fish," said Natsu. The Blue feline cheered and gave a face splitting grin. "Thanks Natsu!" he exclaimed.

"No problem Happy but please don't tell Mira or Erza cause I know they will definitely kill me bring me back, then kill me again," said Natsu with a shiver. Zeref laughed in his head. _'That is very true. You don't what to reconsider?'_ he asked. _'Well, Happy is like my family so I'll just get him a fish,'_ replied Natsu

Zeref seemed to understand so he no longer replied. Natsu took his silence as he understood so they quit talking in their mind. Over the years, the two Dragneel's had learned to get along much better. After all, the two were now fighting as one.

Natsu had gotten exponentially stronger with the help of the three dragons that raised and trained him, along with Zeref's teachings. Natsu also learned to forgive Zeref for everything he had done, much to the relief of the black wizard.

Still, the black wizard was unsure of what would happen due to he one change in he life of the dragon slayer. Would a second chance give him new strength or would the cards fall in the same place once more?

_'Natsu have our thought of what Igneel, Arashi and Dāku told you about your dragon side before they left?' _asked Zeref.

Natsu mentally groaned. _'Come on Zeref. Did you really have to bring it up?'_ asked Natsu. Zeref chuckled. _'Natsu I'm serious though. That time of year is almost here for you,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu and Happy got on the train and headed off. _'Don't ignore my warning Natsu. You know this is a problem,'_ said Zeref. _'Yeah I know but it makes me feel unfaithful,'_ said Natsu. _'Well, I did tell you that things would be different once we got to the past,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu sighed. _'I still feel guilty that this stupid trait will affect me in a couple of months,'_ said Natsu. _'Do you care about them?' _asked Zeref._ 'The answer is as plain as day,'_ said Natsu. _'I care for them but this trait makes me feel like a freaking pervert. Maybe Ice Stripper has been affecting me,'_ replied Natsu.

Zeref laughed. _'Natsu, one change has altered the time line drastically. Your stronger than ever before and hopefully you'll be able to protect those you love,'_ said Zeref. _'Natsu, you have to understand. You are the only dragon slayer that was trained by three dragons. Kings no less. It's your job to keep not only one, but THREE generations of dragons going,'_ said Zeref, emphasizing on the 'three'.

Natsu smiled but realized something. _'Won't you technically be with me when I go into heat,'_ said Natsu. _'No I won't. When your 'Heat' happens due to instinct, your dragon instincts block out everything besides your...goal. If I fight against them then it may give your soul damage meaning that it may also lock you magic. That's something I'm not willing to risk,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu sighed in relief. It would have been really awkward if Zeref could see him mating. Even the sheer thought of it gave him goosebumps. The two talked for a bit in Natsu's head before Natsu fell asleep on the train.

After a couple of hours on the train, Natsu and Happy arrived in Magnolia. "Yay we're here!" yelled Happy. "Natsu where is my fish?" exclaimed the feline. Natsu chuckled. He gave Happy a some Jewel from the bag. "Here you go bud, go get yourself whatever fish you want," said Natsu. Happy gave his 'father' a smile, but then looked puzzled as to why he wasn't going with him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm head over to the guild and report the mission as completed. If you want, you could go home after. I need some rest after I go back," said Natsu. Happy nodded and flew off in the distance. Natsu sighed and headed for the Guild hall on the coast of Magnolia.

_'I'm still unsure if I should go on the mission with Mira or not,' _said Natsu. _'Natsu, you have to decide soon. Mating season is coming and if what Igneel, Dāku and Arashi told you was true, you need to find your mates,'_ said Zeref.

_'It's not that Zeref. It's the fact that my magic pulls my mates for me now. In the past Igneel failed to teach me everything, so I technically wasn't a full blooded Dragon Prince, and could only have one mate. Now though, I'm forced to have multiple ones. I can't help but feel guilty,'_ said Natsu sadly.

Zeref sighed. _'I'm sorry Natsu. But the past was severely altered when we went back to it. Who knows what will happen now. But I have faith that you will be able to do it. You already make everyone happy. I have no doubt that you can make them happy to,'_ said Zeref.

Natsu smiled at his brother's words. _'I guess it's to late now. Because I'm fired up now!'_

* * *

_(Later)_

Natsu kicked open the doors of the guild hall. "I'm back!" he yelled. The guild seemed to cheer that the dragon slayer had returned from his mission. "So did you destroy half the village again," came a voice. Natsu looked to see his rival and friend Gray Fullbuster in only his boxers.

"Your clothes Gray," said a drunk voice. Natsu turned to see a tanned woman wearing only a blue bikini top, brown capri pants, and black sandles. Her lush brown hair went down to her mid back and it was an understatement that she had "blessed" assets that even Natsu found hard to ignore. This was Cana Alberona. Gray panicked and started running around the guild looking for his clothes. Natsu laughed at him. He had finally returned to his home. The chaotic world of the Fairy Tail guild. "So how was the job," said a female voice. Natsu turned to see a beautiful girl with short white hair. She was a bit more petite than Cana and not as top heavy but in Natsu's view, she was still perfect.

The girl wore a dark red dress that reached her mid thighs and fit her curvy, yet slim figure. She also wore a white collar, bow, two pieces of pink fabric on her arms as well as golden rings, completed with long black socks and brown shoes. The girl also had the same red tattoo as Natsu but on her left shoulder.

The girl had bright blue eyes with a soft smile. Her most notable feature was he small blush that had worked its way up to her cute face and cheeks. The cause? Most likely from seeing the pink haired dragon slayer. "Hey Lisanna," said Natsu with a toothy grin. "It was a piece of cake, took out that dark guild in the village to easily."

Lisanna gave a big smile. "That's great but where's Happy?" she asked. "He's kinda wanted some fish but I'm pretty sure he's at home by now," said Natsu. Lisanna twirled her thumbs before facing Natsu again. "H-hey Natsu," she began, "do y-you think we could-"

Suddenly, a barrage of ice lances came flying at the dragon slayer, who easily melted them, protecting Lisanna in the process. The dragon slayer gave a sigh. "Sorry Lisanna, do you think you could hold that thought?," he asked Natsu as Lisanna nodded, making Natsu face Gray again. "Nice try stripper, but you gotta do better than that!" said Natsu with a grin.

Gray growled. "Then bring it on pyro, I've been waiting all day to kick your ass!" he yelled. After a couple seconds, Natsu and Gray were fighting in the guild and dragging others in it as well. "Hey Cana? Would you mind picking between the numbers one, two or three?" asked Natsu.

The said brunette was drinking a mug of her favorite drink, her eyes closed and a red hue across her cheeks before drunkenly holding up two fingers. Natsu gained an evil smile as blue lightning danced around him. Gray and some of the other bold members also built up their magic power, trying and failing to match that of the dragon slayer.

Natsu wasn't known as one of the strongest in the guild for no reason. Natsu smirked as he saw how pumped the others were. "I'm fired up now!" he yelled as he pumped up his fist.

* * *

**_It took me a while to complete this so I did do my very best and I hope you guys enjoyed. Now, you guys probably might want to know the harem list and I got some name downs. By the way, if you don't like the list, then please keep it to yourself. I don't mean to back lash at you guys and girls but what's the point of reading my story if you won't like what I have set for the future chapters._**

**_Chapters will also range from 2.5k words to more so these chapters will be somewhat long and it does take me a while to write so please be patient. Anyways until next time!_**

**_Also huge shoutout to the community here because I've been reading the reviews and I cannot thank you guys enough for the support. I promise that the shippings will be announced in hopefully the next chapter or the one after that. I have gotten some to ask for specific girls and I will definetly consider it._**

**_Overall that is really the only announcements I have. I will say if I don't update it is because I am trying to appy for college, going to work after school, apply to the national guard, finish two projects and do my AP Biology homework (as of 11/8/2019). I really hope you guys understand that education is a priorty to me but I will not ignore you guys. Until then!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters affiliated with the series.**

**Also a lot of announcements at the bottom!**

"Talking/YELLING"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

"**Creature/Monster/God Talking/Yelling"**

**'_Creature/Monster/God Thinking'_**

**Spells**

* * *

_Flashback July 7th, x777_

Natsu awoke in the cave and groaned. The training all night had caused him to pass out from magical and physical exhaustion. For the past couple of years he had trained non stop.

His schedule for the past few years had been formed by the three dragon parents. Natsu would train eighteen hours a day with the three dragons, eat for an hour as well as a break, and study for another hour. The remaining four hours he would sleep, mainly at night. Or whenever he passed out from exhaustion.

Natsu groaned in a bit of pain as he got up. Last night was his physical strength training and Dāku had the great idea to tie a very large boulder to Natsu's body and have him climb the mountain of Dragon Peak from the bottom to the top. To make things difficult, Natsu couldn't use magic because if his did, Igneel and the other two made him start all over.

It was hellish but he got use to it. It had been like this since he had met the three dragons. But no matter what, Natsu never gave up. He wouldn't let himself. Not only him but his foster fathers and Zeref never would even think of giving up on him.

_'Seems like you slept well,' _said Zeref. Natsu frowned. _'Well you would be sore considering the hell I went through yesterday,'_ said Natsu.

Zeref chuckled. _'You forget I'm only a soul now so I can't really feel anything now,'_ said the eldest dragneel. Natsu sweat dropped. _'Yeah, kinda forgot that,'_ he said. The pink haired dragon slayer then had a question pop into his head. _'You think I'm strong enough to take down Acnologia now?'_ questioned Natsu.

Of course, the dragon slayer already knew the answer. He was still a child after all. So the answers was positively a no.

_'It will take a couple of years but I have no doubt that you'll be more than strong enough,'_ said Zeref. Natsu smiled at his brother's praise.

_'I kinda fingured as much but thanks. Although I better get training if I want to kill him eventually,'_ said Natsu. Zeref didn't say it but it did sadden him a bit that his brother had to kill his mistake. If only things had gone differently, maybe Natsu could have had a different life with his friends. The former black wizard turned his attention back onto the young mage, who turned to see the darkness of the cave. This cave, he had lived here for the last few years. So many good memories with the three dragons. He couldn't help but smile. Not only had he been given a second chance, but this time, he was gonna make sure that he would be able to protect everybody.

The three dragons had taught him more than he ever thought possible. The words family, loyalty, trust, and above all, love. They weren't just words to him. They were his way of life. These words had affected him greatly in the were also filled with the memories of the dragons. All of them had their own personality, each now made Natsu who he was.

_'So. It was time for them to go now,' _said Natsu. _'Yes it was. But you have to remember that it will only be temporary,'_ said Zeref. Natsu began to walk around the cave. He smiled. His dragon fathers may be gone for now but he knew that he would see them another day.

He looked and he saw a small wooden seat with some supplies listed To Natsu on a card. Natsu walks towards it and saw the scaly white scarf Igneel had given him in the past. It was finally back in his possession. He saw two other items next to the scarf as well.

He picked up the second item which happened to be an outfit in black and gold colors. The outfit had a tight black shirt that went just past his elbows, a faded gold belt with a small pouch on the side to go on his waist, black wristbands, black trousers that reached his knees, and to complete his outfit, a gold trimmed dark grey vest.

The articles of clothing fit Natsu to a perfect fit. The last item however caught Natsu's attention though. The final item was a katana with a black handle, a blue guard, and a dark blue sheath.

Natsu took it in his hand and slowly pulled the sword out of the sheath. The blade of the sword looked relatively sharp and it gleamed its silver colored blade.

Natsu looked at the items and saw that he missed the letter on the items. After putting the sword back, he grabbed the letter and began to read.

"_Dear brat,_" it started making him chuckle.

"_We know that you have already experienced us leaving. Chronos seems to have a big mouth for a god. He told us about what had happened to you. That was one of the reasons we trained you to the absolute limit. We have taught you everything we could in the time we had and we can only hope you will continue to grow. As such we came together and made the proper tools for your journey ahead. I, Igneel, have given you the white scarf which will absorb most magic that tries to harm your body, even harmful potion magic and death magic._"

Natsu could hear Zeref apoligize for that one time that he nearly killed Nats during the S-Class Trials. Natsu chuckled and said it was okay before he continued.

"_The outfit is from Dāku. The outfit enhances dragon slayer magic attacks and also as you grow, the clothes will grow along with you so no need to worry about that. Also, anywhere you place your guild mark, it will also appear on the it. Don't ask how, because it was difficult as fuck to do so!_"

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at what he assumed was Igneel's outburst. Of course the overgrown gecko would do this shit in a goodbye letter.

"_Lastly, the sword is from Arashi. The sword is made of an unbreakable metal that have been forged by us. It will help you in your future fights against anyone. Just know that attacks with the sword also deplete large amounts of magic from your body but unleashes powerful attacks, so use it only in desperate times._

_...We wish we had more time but it is time we depart. Not forever but for a while._

_Natsu, we have faith that you won't fail again. Make us proud son. We'll miss you._

_From, Igneel, Arashi, and Dāku._

_Your Family._"

Natsu was full of emotions. His family at least knew who he was now but as long as they were safe, he was good. He noticed that he had a few tears on his face and he wiped them away to see the last part if the letter. It read:

"_PS: When we come back, you better have mates to give us lots of grandchildren you brat!_"

Natsu smirked and shook his head. _'They never change do they,'_ he said. He heard Zeref laugh. _'No but you know that you have to do this for all dragons,' _said Zeref.

Natsu sighed. _'Yeah but I still wish I could have just had one to live a normal life,'_ said Natsu. _'True but it wouldn't make things interesting if it were your way,'_ he chuckled.

Natsu just shrugged and began to put on the outfit Dāku gave him. It wasn't his traditional vest and trousers, but he liked it either way. He added his trademark scarf and strapped the sword on his back. Natsu had to admit, he looked pretty good in his new clothing.

The sword was a new touch but Natsu was sure he would get use to it. _'Yo Zeref, you think I should train all around Fiore before I join Fairy Tail?'_ asked Natsu. _'It might be a good change. While you are strong, it would be good to do some training and traveling,'_ said Zeref.

_'How long should I train for though,'_ said Natsu. _'I really don't know but maybe about a year,' _said Zeref.

Natsu gave it some thought. He was already stronger than when he was against Tartarus. Hell, he would even say he could take on Mard Geer with ease. But that was only in terms of magic, not physically.

_'Where should we go though?'_ asked Natsu. _'Wherever we want,'_ replied the former dark wizard. Natsu smiled. _'Then let's go!'_ he said as he ran out the cave with all his belongings.

* * *

_Realm of The Gods_

Up in the realm of the gods, was the God of Time, Chronos. The divine man had white, curly hair and a long white beard plastered on his old face. Chronos wore a simple white robe with a red sash to hold it up. In his right hand he had a wooden staff with a small clock on the top. The divine being was looking from the clouds at the young pinkette with a smile.

**_'I've done all I can for you Natsu,' _**thought the God of Time. _'**Now let's see what one change can do to your new future.'**_

**"Still watching that boy are you now,"** shouted a voice. The god of time turned to see a middle aged man with bushy hair and a bushy beard behind him. The man, despite the look of age was a bit muscular. The man was shirtless and only wore a brown kilt and brown leather sandals. His wrists were adorned with two golden bracelets, each with small rubies built into them.

**"I can sense great strength in him. No doubt the other two are going to be pleased,"** said the bearded man. Chronos smiled. **"I'm surprised that you took a liking of him rather fast Hephaestus," **said Chronos.

Hephaestus laughed. **"It is strange that I've taken a liking to a mortal such as himself, but he uses my element, so what can I say,"** he said with a smile and a shrug.

Chronos let out a low chuckle. **"When do the other two get here,"** he asked. The fire god looked at the image of a younger Natsu with a huge gin on his face. **"Ares and Athena will have to meet with us another time. They have other business to attend to,"** said Hephaestus.

Chronos nodded. **"I can see Athena and you taking a liking of Natsu but Ares? He probably just wants him for his so called _'champion'_,"** said Chronos with sarcasm his deep voice.

Hephaestus chuckled. **"Ah yes. I forget that Ares still needs his disciple,"** said the fire god. Chronos nodded. **"Do you know when they will show up?" **asked the master of time.

His guest rubbed his godly chin. **"Most likely at the First Trial,"** said the fire god. Chronos nodded. **"Just make sure they show up by that time or else I'll make it so that their time runs out,"** said the titan of time.

Hephaestus nodded before raising his head. **"I've also delivered the message to Ares. He'll meet with Athena to relay it. Until then my friend, I bid you _adui_," **he said before teleporting away. With his final thoughts finished, the God of Time went back to doing his job, wishing the best for the young dragon slayer.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest..._

"Man I don't remember the forest being so big," said Natsu as he looked in all directions.

In every direction as far as he could see was huge trees. The forest was incredibly dense, almost ridiculously dense. _'Just like you,'_ snickered Zeref. Natsu growled at the Emperor of Alvarez. "I ain't that dense!" yelled Natsu.

Zeref laughed at the younger Dragneel. He was dense in the past but Zeref was sure that Igneel's and Arashi's little "lessons" had changed him. While the two dragons acted very noble, the two were possible the two biggest perverts of the Dragon King trio. Dāku was way more respectful and had taught Natsu a handy little ability.

One Zeref was sure Natsu would literally abuse in the future.

"I still don't get why this forest is so different now," said a sincerely confused voice. If the older Dragneel still had his body, he would probably have face palmed. _'Maybe because Igneel and the others trained you in a different location,'_ said the former black wizard.

Natsu dead planted, _'Right, kinda forgot that,'_ he said with a small laugh. Zeref laughed at his younger brother. No matter what time line, Natsu always seemed to be very forgetful.

_'You know, this is probably a good time for you to start training on your own,'_ said Zeref. Natsu gave it some thought. He shrugged. _'I'll train but I think we should get to a village first. Would be useful to get some gear there,'_ said Natsu.

Zeref seemed to agree at his reasons. If Natsu was to fight the same strong foes, he would need to be stronger than ever. And with the little twist Chronos added, Natsu would need all the training he could get. Natsu could only look forward to what this timeline would have in store for him, after all, it wasn't every day that he got another shot at redemption.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A beautiful woman with long black hair and gray eyes walked throughout a very dense jungle. Animals called in every direction as she turned her head everywhere she walked as if she was looking for something.

The woman looked like she was in her mid 20's but gave off a very powerful aura. The woman was dressed in a black skirt kept up by a brown belt. The belt also had a pouch on one side and a large iron sword on the other. The skirt barely covered her curvy hips up to her mid thighs exposing lots of creamy skin. She also wore a black sleeveless shirt as her top.

The woman also wore a lot of armor on her torso and despite it being metal, it seemed to squish her ample bosom. Though the armor covered her chest and legs, it wasn't enough to cover her slender, yet strong arms and long toned legs. The woman in every way was very voluptuous. From her large bust to her wide hips, she was as elegant as goddess.

Figuratively...and literally.

The woman continued through the thick jungle. She moved with purpose, as if trying to find something or someone. The woman suddenly stopped at a small clearing. She looked around, and reached for the sword strapped to her belt.

Suddenly, a large bladed spear came flying out of nowhere directly at her. The beauty reacted quickly and used her sword to deflect the spear in a different direction. The black haired beauty glared at the direction the spear came from.

**"A bit slow Athena, but I guess that happens when you've lived in the mortal realm for quite a while," **said a voice. The voice was very deep and out of the dense jungle came a very muscular man.

The man wore spartan like armor having it gold colored as well. The man had a red cape on his right shoulder, and metal armor on his other shoulder. Heavy metal gauntlets on both his arms. A golden shield in his left hand as his helmet prevented his face to be seen. The man also wore a pair of black shorts and a leather kilt.

His legs showed very little skin as a bronze colored armor covered a majority of his legs as it reached his ankles and up to his knees. Thick brown leather shoes covered his feet as he walked towards the woman.

**"I may be slow, but at least I'm not some arrogant barbarian, like you Ares,"** said the woman angrily. Ares laughed through his armor. Despite how heavy it looked, Ares walked with ease as it was nothing.

**"Come now sister, you know as well as I do that father has truly blessed me well,"** said Ares with a laugh. The newly named Athena glared at him. **"For a God of War, you seem to be more focused on a disciple rather than discipline. I'll be happy to teach you that lesson," **said the goddess with a glare.

Ares seemed to look up in thought. **"I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline,"** said Ares, **"But what can I say, the boy intrigues me. He's strong and destructive yet he is caring at the same time. He shows mercy to his enemies and to an extent, turns them into allies,"** said the God of War, **"A strategy that can work out well or bad. Anyone like that is destined for greatness. Which is why he will make a perfect fighter."**

Athena shook her head. Ares was always the same. He was like a pet owner. When he saw a mortal with incredible potential, he would train him till he or she was defeated by someone else. Then he would look for the next strongest as if the one before had never existed. She was different however.

**"What I fail to understand is why not go back to the realm of gods. You've been down here for hundreds of years now with the mortals, dear sister,"** claimed the spartan armor god.

Athena seemed to turn around and looked at the high trees. **"What I don't see is why not. We are gods. We look above the mortals and while we may be far superior than them, we still look after them and this world,"** she said. The Goddess of Wisdom looked towards her half brother.

**"You nor father may agree with this but each decision that every god makes will always be for the greater good. Like Chronos, he let that demon Mard Geer get stronger so he could show Natsu that this wasn't about fighting strong opponents for the hell of it, it was about if he could do it better in a re-do,"** said the goddess.

Ares grinned through his armor. **"Aw~you know his name. Tell me Athena, have you finally fallen for a mortal,"** teased Ares. The gray eyed beauty seemed to scowl and then,

BONK!

Her armored fist collided with the top of his helmet. Now, Ares was strong, but when his half sister had reached her temper, anything she did would leave physical pain. And he knew that as well.

Ares cringed at the blow felt to him. **"IDIOT! Here I am saying that all of the choices of gods are for a better future and you compare me to sex loving pigs like yourself!"** she yelled. Ares chuckled a bit. He knew his sister was serious about her speech. But he also knew that the pink haired dragon slayer had captured her heart. After all, why else would Athena be blushing.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Who would have thought that the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill would fall in love with a mortal after this many years.

This brought a laugh to the God of War. Athena just growled at him with a heavy blush across her porcelain colored cheeks. **"I swear, you're just as bad as Aphrodite,"** the dark haired goddess grumbled. Ares just laughed. **"You'll be glad to know that even though she seems to adore the dragon slayer, she won't be joining the group,"** said Ares with a smirk.

Athena was getting upset now. **"Can we just get to the point of this meeting! I had a tough time getting away from the village!"** she said. Ares was a bit disappointed with the reaction he got but nodded as he pulled out a small light blue orb.

A projection lacrima. It showed an image of Chronos and Hephaestus together talking.

**"It seems that the two will be giving Natsu the Trials of Strength. The first trial will possibly happen in the next couple of years. Until then, they want you to watch him,"** said Ares.

Now Athena was usually calm but dealing with Ares and Chronos was tiring. Now she had to watch over the boy she chose to support! **"Why can't they do it! I am the Goddess of Wisdom,"** she said proudly, **"not**** a babysitter."**

Ares seemed to laugh a bit at her reaction but continued. **"Chronos needs to stay in his realm to monitor the different dimensions. Father called back Hephaestus after a problem in one of the dimensions and I will need to help him sort it out. You are the only one in the group available. May I also add that the multi verse must be kept in order at all times," **said Ares. Who knew being an immortal goddess could be this complex. Ares would have hell to pay once she was done with this assignment. Maybe she could get her uncle Hades to help with that.

"Fine! I'll watch the mortal. But you three owe me," she said with a glare. Ares chuckled in return. **"One more thing. We suggest you join his guild. Fairy Tail, I believe it is called. Chronos says that it should be in Magnolia,"** advised Ares.

Athena nodded understanding her given mission. No matter how much she disliked it. **"Very well, it seems I will have to blend in with the mortals," **sighed Athena.

**"Chronos also suggests you try being more discreet. You've been getting a lot of attention in your current state,"** said Ares.

As much as Athena hated to admit it, Ares was right. The mortals had been paying much attention to her calling her one of Ishgar's most powerful mages. The good thing was that they hadn't even noticed that there was a goddess among them. The bad news, the publicity she was getting. Damn the mortals.

**"Very well then, let Chronos know that I will do as he says,"** sighed the goddess. **"I'll be going now. I'll tell father you said hello...and to expect demigods soon,"** said Ares. Before Athena could argue, a flash of gold illuminated and the god of war was gone.

The goddess then had the look of irritation. **"Wait till I see him again. I'll send him to Tartaros for mocking me," **she said with a small blush framing her cheeks. She'd never met or had seen the pink haired dragon slayer but Chronos spoke very highly about him.

She knew he was kind, loyal, caring and also forgiving, even to those that dared to hurt the people he cared about. I made her feel something about him. Admiration? Or even...affection?

She shook her head to get those ideas out of her head and posed a different question. How Chronos knew him? Most likely by a messed up timeline.

There were a lot of them, Chronos tried to stop as many as he could but sometimes, even he couldn't. She'd seen death more times than she could count but sometimes, the aftermath was devastating. Sure Chronos had changed this timeline but hopefully it was for the best. There were many changes to this world but she was sure that Natsu could handle it. Him being trained by a dragon and being part demons would certainly help. **"I'm sure that you will bring pride to the gods Natsu. I just hope we can help you this time,"** muttered Athena before returning on the path back to her village.

* * *

**ANNDDD that's a wrap on chapter 3! It took me forever to do this but nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I did add goddess' and gods into this mix but this by no means makes Natsu OP. I will be adding heavy restrictions on the gods and you will be hearing about it in the near future. Also here is the list! Natsu will be paired with the following!**

**1\. OC (Athena)**

**2\. Erza Scarlet**

**3\. Juvia Lockser**

**4\. Lucy Heartfelia**

**5\. Cana Alberona**

**6\. Mirajane Strauss**

**7\. Lisanna Strauss**

**8\. Ultear Mikovich**

**9\. Meredy Mikovich**

**10\. Yukino Aguria**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**Maybe two more after**

**...**

**I'm kidding**

**Yeah I know, pretty big fuckin list. Do not be mistaken, the blanks are filled in but I want to see how sharp you guys are so let the guessing begin. The first to guess One of the girls will ****receive**** a shout out! Make no mistake, this was really hard not adding most of the females in the series for two reasons, one, I like crack ****shipping's****, and two, the character development in the girls was ****really**** good in my opinion so I was mad at myself that I couldn't really do that.**

**If you ****really**** want to though, I can make a ****separate**** book with our favorite fire dragon slayer going around to blossom some romance with them. Yeah I know it's been done but it's an ****interesting**** thought and I personally really like stories of that sort..**

**I initially wasn't going to add Lucy into the harem, but with the amount of interactions with Natsu in both the manga and in the anime, it would have been extremely hard to not add her. Not to say that I couldn't have altered it, but it would changed the story too much to my liking so I decided against it. I hope you guys aren't to pissed off at me for this decision and I hope you forgive me for it. Last but not least, please feel free to comment, favorite/follow me (#shameless self promotion lol). Any feedback is much appreciated and till next time!**

**Also want to leave a ****shout out**** to the following authors because they have inspired me to continue this story along with the support of the community to write this. Feel free to ****check**** out the following authors as they are really good at what they do!**

**Kript**

**JTZ29**

**Ultimate Lucy Fan**

**Enryuo**

**ShadowK54**

**Earth Dragon Arnighte**

**The 3rd dragneel**

**Dark Gothic Lolita**

**Kowaba**

**The UnknownLegion**

**Christopher Dragkrow**

**The Dark Dragen**

**KingOfSkulls**

**Pohis**

**Said the Bird**

**Temperclast**

**shinji01kari**

**They all have Fairy Tail books out that are either in progress of Completed so feel free to check them out cause if you guus like mine, you'll be ****seriously**** impressed with their works! Also, I am hoping to role out Chapter 4 soon but it will most likely be the final chapter of 2019 but fret not, I will continue to work on it but I woild hate to promise and not deliver. I am going to be 100% honest with you all and I hope you all can bear with me. Until next time my fellow readers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys I'm back with an update and the support has been insane! So I ain't gonna lie, this might be the last update of the year. I'm really sorry but the last year of high school is pretty hectic and as you know I have a job after I actually get out of school and after that, you guessed it Homework and Projects. I could shorten the chapters but I don't feel comfortable dropping the quality of them so I ask that you all bear with me in terms of updates. I'll have some more things to say at the bottom, but for now, onto the chapter!_**

**_Also shout out to _****_Dragonborn2704, shadesslayer, and Grey-Monster for guessing correctly a lot of the mystery girls on the list!_**

"Talking/Yelling"

_'Thinking/Telepathy'_

**"Creature/Monster Talking/Yelling"**

**_'Creature/Monster Thinking'_**

**Spells**

_Time Lapse (Ex:Tomorrow)_

* * *

_Year x777_

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" yelled an 8 year old Natsu as his fire coated fist struck a large monkey like creature with a large build, white fur with patches of black fur and three black horns with two on the top of it's head and one attached to it's chin. The attack knocked it back and it slammed into a rocky wall, creating cracks in the wall. **"M-man sc-scary~"** it groaned before collapsing to the dirt ground.

"Tch, that's what ya get you overgrown snowman," he scowled. Natsu then looked around, seeing the other unconscious bodies of at least 20 more Snow Vulcans. It really pissed him off that in the former timeline it had been this creature that had almost matched him in terms of strength back in the past. After looking around, the dragon slayer continued his way up the mountain.

_"Please remind me again why we are on a freezing mountain for the FIFTH time Natsu,"_ said Zeref with agitation. The former black magic user has tried guiding Natsu the nearest town in order to get supplies but the dragon slayer refused always using the same excuse...

"I'll say it again, I'm still not strong enough," he said kind of lightheartedly. That was bullshkt and the Dragneel brothers both knew it. Natsu was stronger than he was in the other timeline. After leaving his foster father's cave he continued to travel around, hoping to get even stronger with little successful so far.

"Natsu, I thought you wanted to head in th-," Zeref stopped as he realized which direction they were heading in. "Whatever your planning I will not like I'm sure. A certain village is in this direction and you've been sniffing the air for a bit," said Zeref.

Natsu stopped. "It's something I have to do," he said. "No. Getting stronger is what you have to do. This is just doing something unnecessary and could alter the timeline a lot. We've already altered it a lot but if you go through with this it could,"

"I KNOW!" Natsu interrupted. "I know that we already altered the timeline with me still here. I know that. But...we're still Fairy Tail even if we don't know each other yet. And I won't abandon any of them in their time of need," said Natsu.

Zeref stayed quiet for a bit before responding. "Let's get there quickly. This mountain is freezing," he said. Natsu could only smile at his brother's. "Thanks Zeref," he said and without any delay, he ran down the mountain, hopefully he would get there on time for his future guild mate.

* * *

_Some Time Later..._

Finally making down the mountain with his small pack on his back, the dragon slayer sighed in relief as he made it down. He hadn't been this south of Fiore in a long time and if he remembered, Magnolia was quite a way from where he was at but he wasn't worried about it for now. From what Zeref had said, the world was still the same as it once was but it was now up to Natsu to figure out how he wanted to change it. He was much more powerful than he was in his previous timeline but his enemies where as well from what Zeref had told him. Still, he couldn't help but feel excited at the thought.

His attention shifted back to the sight in front of him. He was currently in a forest that from what he could tell had a lot of rain activity as the lush green leaves from trees and bushes as well as the sound of critters in the area was any indication. "Not gonna lie, I've always loved nature for this reason. It's just so beautiful," said Natsu continuing in his way. He didn't notice that he was being followed. While he could've smelled her, the forest's natural scent blocked his enhanced nose from detecting her. Luckily, he had Zeref in his head to think and act as his new guardian.

_'Six o'clock,' _he said. _'Are they a threat?'_ asked Natsu. _'No. But she's hurt,' _he said leaving out any details. Natsu raised a brown and turned around. He saw a young girl with dressed in a dirty white tank top and a baby blue skirt. The girl however had dirty bandages all along her arms and a white eye patch on her right eye. However, that wasn't what caught Natsu's attention.

It was the fact that the girl had a specific hair color that surprised him. "Scarlet," he whispered so silently that she wouldn't hear him. The girl was indeed Erza Scarlet, one of Natsu's future guild members and one of his best friends. and from the looks of it, she had been through hell.

Erza noticed him and looked nervous with Natsu looking at her eyes wide. 'She probably just escaped the Tower of Heaven a few days ago,' said Zeref. _'__I thought I would meet her later down the line though,'_ said Natsu. _'Seems that starting in a different location than where you originally taken to Igneel has altered some things,'_ said Zeref. _'Doesn't matter. It's just a fork in the road. Hopefully no others will pop out again,'_ said Natsu.

Before he could begin to speak to Erza, a while light blinded him for a moment as she equipped a sword in her hand. "Stay back," she said shakily. Natsu could tell she was afraid from the tone in her voice. _'She must have just escaped the people who held and tortured her for years, building that tower,'_ thought Natsu, _'Of course she'd act this way.'_

"Its okay," said Natsu slowly as he showed his hands. He lowered them a little as his sword was strapped on his back and any movement could make Erza attack. While he could easily take her down from his training, but he didn't want to fight her right after she escaped from the Tower. She was still his friend even though she didn't know it. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

He took a slow step forward making her regain her composure and tighten her grip on her sword. Natsu frowned as his talking was going nowhere. "How did you know I was behind you?" she questioned. He pointed to his nose. "I could smell you," he lied easily but it took him a minute to realize that Erza seemed to take offense to what he had said. "I have enhanced senses due to my-," he stopped talking. He heard rustling and his head shot up. Erza could also could hear it and her face became one of panic.

"It's them," she said simple. Erza turned to face the noise of rustling. Two adults exited out the bushes, one taller than the other, both wearing the same clothing, and both brandishing swords. Their outfits was simple with a black hoodie covering their heads and a black gi with a white belt at their waists. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these guys weren't friendlies, especially after Natsu saw Erza stiffen her hold on the sword.

"Found you bitch," growled the tall one as he held a sword. The shorter man laughed as he noticed Natsu. "And looky here, she made a friend," he said brandishing an axe. "To bad neither of you will be together long enough to know names," he said.

Natsu walked forward, standing by Erza. As he did, the redhead kept her sword on him which pissed Natsu off. "If your gonna be pointing that thing at anyone, point at them," he said as he then smirked. "Besides I've been looking for a good fight," the fire mage stayed while punching his right hand into his left palm. Erza seemed to understand that while they weren't allies, they had mutual enemies now.

After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?

"I shall assist you in this fight. But we are not finished with our conversation," she said seriously as she now held her small sword against the two men. Natsu snorted. "You help me kick their asses and tell ya everything and get somthin' to eat. Deal?" said the salmon haired boy. Erza's stomach betrayed her as it growled and she blushed. "Deal," she said.

The men laughed. "You!? Beat us? Just how stupid are you two!?" The two ran full speed ahead with the short man running towards Natsu and the sword wielder towards Erza. "Alright kid, I'm bringing that bitch back so stay out of my way!" He shouted swinging the axe. Natsu simply dodged each attack with ease. The man, getting tired, tried to bring the axe down on him, only for the time traveler to roll out of the way. Natsu grinned.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" He shouted, engulfing his small fist into flames, connecting with the man's face, forcing him to face the ground as he was knocked down. Natsu wasn't done yet. "**Fire Dragon's Talon!**" he shouted as he did a front flip, lighting one leg on fire

"One down," he simply said before looking back to see the other man sword fighting with Erza. The man was actually beating her as the redhead must have still been hurt from earlier. Natsu rushed in to help her jumping into the air, his arm once again ablaze.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" With a swing, he hit the man on his back, making him scream in pain. His back was now visible as the attack burned his clothes but also left three claw like wounds that had been burned. The man quickly, and much to Natsu' surprise turned around to sack Natsu out of the air and onto the ground. "Fucking brat," he spat out as he raised his sword, not giving the dragon slayer enough time to counter attack. _'Looks like this is it,'_ he thought and closed his eyes, hoping his death would be quick.

However, the sword never came down. Natsu opened his eyes only to see Erza, behind the man, her sword sticking out of his chest, where his heart was at. The man, seemingly now having blood at the edges of where his mouth was, not visible due to the mask. The man soon coughed out blood from his mask before collapsing go the ground. The dragon slayer looked up at the young redhead. He noticed that her breath was heavy, due to the fighting, but also out of realization of what she had done.

Natsu then remember when Erza telling him that even during the fight for her freedom, she hadn't killed any of the Zeref cultist. Hell, in some of the conditions that she was in his timeline, he was genuinely surprised that she didn't. "I..."

Natsu thoughts broke away as Erza spoke. "I...didn't want to...do that," she said softly as she felt her knees go weak, her red hair in front of her eyes. The dragon slayer could see that she was in pain physically but also in a mental war of if she did the right thing.

_'Erza,'_ thought Natsu sadly. He did the only thing he could think of. As Erza kept her head to the floor, she jumped up a bit as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, looking up, only seeing a mop of pink hair. She settled down, as the boy she had only met a few minutes ago was embracing her, almost as if he was protecting her. Protecting her from the pain. After here escape, she swore that no person would ever make her feel weak again, and yet, in this boy's arms, she felt vulnerable, yet safe. She closed her eyes and hugged this boy back.

"You never told me your name," she said in a whisper. The dragon slayer smiled. "The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." She gave him a small smile. "My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_A little While Later..._

The two decided to continue forward. Natsu passed the time by telling her about his travels as far after Igneel, Dāku, and Arashi "left". He didn't need to tell her that they were dragons, after all it's not like anyone in the past had ever believed him up until the attack on Tenrou Island courtesy of Acnologia. The Dragon slayer gave a slight shiver remembering how he and the guild almost perished that day. As they continued down the path, the two also noticed rain clouds in the distance.

After about 45 minutes, they seemed to arrive at the end of the trail in front of a small village. Natsu noticed that rain clouds seemed to have gotten heavier. Before they knew it, it started to rain hard, and the two quickly ran into the town, trying to find shelter. _'Odd, I didn't sense rain, so why is it pouring?'_ he thought. _'__It's not natural. Whoever is in this village is causing this,' _said Zeref.

_'But for what purpose?'_

_'__I'm unsure. But if you want you could investigate. Who knows, it could be someone that could help you out once you get to Fairy Tail.'_ replied Zeref. _'I feel that this is gonna be another alternate part to this timeline isn't it,'_ said Natsu. Zeref no longer answered him afterwards giving the dragon slayer his answer.

He sighed. This timeline was proving to be quite complex now.

"Natsu." The pink haired mage turned to the redheaded knight. Seeing she caught his attention, she pointed up ahead. The dragon slayer turned to see a girl on the muddy ground, with multiple children around her. The girl was shaking intensely, tears running through her face, her eyes puffy and red on her pale face. The children on the other hand were laughing and yelling and from where the dragon slayer was standing, laughing and yelling at the crying girl.

Erza turned to the dragon slayer, waiting for him to respond. She wanted to see what was up but the last time she lead, it cost the lives of many people. Her eyes widened as she thought back to the dozens of lives lost in the battle she had recently. Despite the fear of death back then, she still fought and she'd be damned if she didn't start now.

She took a step forward. Unfortunately for the scarlet haired female, she underestimated how exhausted she really was as she fell on her knees. The redhead braced for the fall but it never occured. She felt a warm feeling and looked to her left. She saw that Natsu had caught her and prevented her from hitting the floor. She noticed his expression change from one of joy to cold and serious as he looked up ahead at the group of misfits mistreating the girl.

"Your a good person Erza," he said, startling her from the suddenness. He gently sat her down, forcing the scarlet haired girl to blush at the proximity between them. Not to mention the warmth made her shudder. She looked back at his asking, "Why did you catch me?"

It was a stupid question she was sure but his answer suprised him. He gave her a toothy grin. "It would be a shame if your pretty face got messed up from that fall."

The girl in question blushed, not expecting the pink haired boy to be so blunt. Natsu didn't seem bothered and stood up facing the mob beating on the girl and let out a growl. "Stay here. I'll handle the bastards."

Erza could only nod. When the dragon slayer had stood up, his eyes had changed from the regular onyx eyes to a dark red, almost like blood. She only hoped that Natsu could control his emotions.

"You useless bitch!" yelled a boy in the crowd of kids. Natsu could tell he was the ringleader. The boy was about a year older than the pinkette. He was a little taller and had dark purple hair combed to the left side of his head. He wore a simple white shirt and red pants with a purple cape on his shoulders. Two other boys were near him which Natsu must have guessed was his lackeys.

The boy on the right was a skinny kid with light brown hair that wore a white shirt, green bow tie, and red shorts with matching suspenders. The boy on the left was chubbier than the other two had really short black hair in the shape of a bowl cut and wore a green long sleeve shirt and brown pants along with a belt.

"Yeah B! You let her know! shouted the skinny one. "Show her who's boss!" yelled the chubby one. The ringleader looked like he was actually gonna attack the girl and that was the lasy straw for the enraged dragon slayer.

"Guess the B must stand for Bastard considering you acting like one!" said Natsu. The three and the crowd turned to see the dragon slayer. The girl on the ground was still shivering but looked up to see the now red eyed dragon slayer. The girl seemed to clutch something in her hand as she looked at what would happen.

Erza was relatively surprised at Natsu as she hadn't thought her would be the one to go pick a fight. Then again, he didn't look like the type of person to leave an innocent person to a beating.

The ringleader gave him a glare. "The hell you call me ya pink haired pussy!"

"Tell him Bora, ain't no one mess with you!" yelled the skinny kid. "Teach this chump a lesson. Natsu's eyes widened hearing Bora's name. _'I was just gonna beat him but I think I'm gonna enjoy this!'_ he thought and gave Bora an evil grin. Little did Natsu know, his possessive dragon side was coning out, but the questiin remained as why?

"Tch your lucky today pinky cause today is the day I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" said Bora as his hand now held a purple flame. The dragon slayer laughed, pissing Bora off even more. "The hell are you laughing for you pink shit!"

The dragon slayer looked back at him with his red eyes. "I came over here to teach you the lesson of respecting girls that apparently your mother forgot to teach you, but," he said as his hands and forearms lit up with fire, alarming the other children and even Bora and his lackeys. "I think I'm gonna enjoy putting your arrogent ass into the trash were you belong little bastard," he said with malice in his voice and a large grin.

The purple haired boy finally had enough before forming a magic seal in his hand and aiming it at the dragon slayer. **"Red Shower!" **he shouted, launching a barrage of fireballs at the dragon slayer

Natsu grinned, his arms still ablaze. As the barrage reached him, he simply smacked the blasts into the ground at an inhumane speed. By now the rest of the kids in the crowd had left, not willing to be in trouble. The only one's that stayed were Bora, his lackeys and the girl. Said lackeys had their jaws dropped as the pink haired boy had simply smacked the attacks away from him as if they were flies.

"Im-Impossible!" yelled the skinny one, his arms flailing around. "N-no one is stronger than Bora-san!? Just who the hell are you!?" yelled the fat one.

The dragon slayer gave a grin. "Your nightmare."

Bora tied to catch him off guard as he stretched his arms in front of him as a magic seal formed, his eyes red with anger. **"Hell's Prominence!" **he shouted as a purple beam of fire shot out at Natsu. Natsu simply grunted. An attack like that would be powerful in the hands of a strong mage that could control it due to the magic being condenced into a beam. It could cause serious damage to an opponent in the hands of a competent mage. Unfortunatly for Bora, he wasn't that mage.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu formed his own magic seal in the shape of a dragon, his fire completly annihilating the fire users attack. The two lackeys and the girl ran for cover were as Bora could only stand in place, shocked that one of his most powerful attacks had been destroyed so easily.

"Impossible," was all he could say before the blast hit him, causing smoke to cover the area. Bora's henchmen covered their faces and so did the girl they had been picking on as she cliched a doll for dear life. Erza even had to cover her face due to the attack. As the dust settled, Natsu could see Bora knocked out but not hurt. Had Natsu used a fraction of his actual strength, he would jave easily killed him.

"Tch. Remember that there is always someone more powerful than you in this world. So you best leave the others alone cause you may just meet one of them in the near future," said the dragon slayer coldly. He looked over at the two lackeys, both of them shivering in fear.

Natsu looked over at them

"Boo"

That simple word after the power he showed had the two running for the hills. The skinny boy outrunning his friend as the two ran as fast as they could screaming in fear. "Mommy!" was all the dragon slayer could hear as they ran. He chuckled as he turned his attention to the girl. By now Erza had recovered enough to stand ang go join Natsu. She wasn't worried at Bora waking up and attacking them again as from what she witnessed, Natsu was more than powerful enough to put him in his place again.

"You ok," asked Natsu in a kind voice. The girle on the floor sat up, clutching her doll. Natsu finally got a closer look at her. The girl was pretty pale but Natsu could tell she was the same age as him and Erza. The girl wore a pink short sleeve shirt and blue pants with white sneakers. She was very hesitant to answer the dragon slayer.

Natsu realized this and backed away just a bit. He sat right in front of her his legs crossed. His antics honestly confused Erza. First he was hostile to Bora and now he was acting kind to the girl that was being bullied.

"We ain't here to hurt you," he said softly. The girl looked up at the dragon slayer, her blue orbs shimmering. "J-j," was all she could say. Natsu raised a brow. "You might be exhausted so try not to talk right now ok?" he said kindly. The girl's eyes widened and seemed to water a bitas she slowly nodded. Not known to Natsu and Erza, the rain started to slow and some of the clouds to dissipate.

"Can you at least tell us your name? Maybe we can start to know each other. Maybe even be friends," said Natsu. For some reason, Erza felt a bit uncomfortable that the girl was getting Natsu's attention but she pushed the unknown feeling to the side as she gave the girl a genuine smile. "Yeah, we'll be your friends."

The girl's eyes widened he eyes began to tear up as she hugged the two. They didn't resist as the three children embraced each other. The girl was now crying on the shoulders of the two and Natsu raised his body temperature to provide some sort of comfort. There was no doubt after what the two had gone through, they needed it and Natsu was more than happy to help them out. It was then he noticed the girl's hair that he had to ask.

"What's your name?" he asked warmly. The girl didn't get go, and in that moment, all the rain disappeared. The girl was the first to let go, her eyes shimmering, no longer having sadness in them, but joy instead. Her blue hair framing her face and a smile on her pale face along with a small blush as she looked at the dragon slayer in the eyes.

"Juvia. My name is Juvia Lockser."

* * *

**_And thats the end of the Chapter! and here is the updated Harem list!_****_Im honestly pretty shocked how fast ya'll guessed them but only two remain. _**

**1\. OC (Athena)**

**2\. Erza Scarlet**

**3\. Juvia Lockser**

**4\. Lucy Heartfelia**

**5\. Cana Alberona**

**6\. Mirajane Strauss**

**7\. Lisanna Strauss**

**8\. Ultear Mikovich**

**9\. Meredy Mikovich**

**10\. Yukino Aguia**

**11\. **

**12\. Levy Mcgarden**

**13\. **

**14\. ****Hisui Fiore**

**15.** **Sayla**

**16\. Ur Mikovich**

**17\. Flare Corona**

**18\. Kagura ****(Added but most likely the last)**

**_And we are here now at the end of another chapter!_ _But b__efore we end off this year, I want to give a large shout out to Kowba as he has released some of the best Fairy Tail stories_ _on this platform and as such has played such a huge inspiration to me and many others. He is close to that point of retirement and while it may sadden me, I hope all of you reach out and show him love and support for all his hard work_****_._**

**_Now as to some plans, I really wanted to change up some events in the story with Natsu meeting Erza, Juvia and even Bora just to add a bit more to it. This won't be the last of plot twists as I am thinking of some antagonists to add to the mix._**

**_I will say that the Gods and Goddesses being added was a gamble but many of you seemed to enjoy it so for that I am happy. They will play a part on Natsu's journey to get stronger but they will stay on the sidelines at least for now. Now as to next time in 2020, it will finally be going into the anime start and for those of you that have seen and read Fairy Tail, you know what that means. However there are a couple of surprises that will be in the story so get prepared. 2020 where it at so till then, I bid all of you adieu!_**


	6. Small Announcement

* * *

* * *

**Very sorry, this is not an update to the story but stick around for announcements!**

* * *

**So hello everyone and I hope you all had a Happy New Year as we move into a new decade! I have some pretty ambitious goals this year! First! I'm hoping to be at the Oracion Seis arc by June along with adding two new stories that I've been debating on, one is a Pokémon story at the other betwwen either another Fairy Tail Book or a Crossover between it and abother anime.****That is really all I have but I do want to take the time to thank everyone for the support on this book. I will attempt to make the chapters longer as well as push them our faster but that is not a guarantee. Aside from that I have faced some issues finacially with my family so it is the reason I haven't been on the platform as much as I would like.****However this is a new year when I end High School, and go off to College.**

**Just want to let you guys know that I do read all of your comments and it is much appreciated that all of you have shown that support. I don't think there was any negetivity and while there is always toxic people in a community, I could not be happier if i could put a smile on at least one face. Lets be honest, all great content creators started off small and I think I have named those greats from Kript, The 3rd dragneel, Ultimate Lucy Fan, Kowaba, Earth Dragon Arnighte, MasterTheMadness64th, LiquidPhazon, Dark Gothic Lolita, and TheWriteFiction in the past along with many more and have aspired to be like them.**

**Like many of those on this platform along with others, I don't really do this for any gain. I really just want too put my work out here for people to enjoy and I sincerly hope that is the case with the work I've done so far.****I won't waste you time anymore but for one message that will get us through another year. I don't think any year ahead of me or anyone will be easy, but I do think that with enough drive, we can be content with ourselves. Until next time then my friends!**

-AlphaDragon9700


	7. A Message to the Audience

I know many of you are pretty pissed off at me for the lack of updates and I completely understand so I wanted to let you know my situation.

This coronavirus hit in ways that I don't think anyone imagined. 100,000 deaths and counting, added with unemployment and stress from school, I had to balance my time. That all went to shit when I stopped working due to the virus and my work started piling up. I also unfortunately lost a family member to the virus and was comforting those who were mourning her. I had to step away for a while so I could get my life straightened out.

I'm sorry, but this has affected in ways I never thought. Not only did my family lose a relative, we got financially screwed with added stress from school. I will be looking for a new job to try helping out my parents woth our money situation but that could take some time considering that unemployment is at 20% now.

Regardless, I thought I should let you all know, no doubt some of you are in a similar position or an event worse one than I am. I just wasn't confortable writing a piece of I wasn't at 100 percent, I hope you can understand. I will find a way to make money to help support my mom and dad so I can come back and deliver on a chapter, and to those who decided to give this young author a chance, thank you, and stay safe everyone


End file.
